Organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) have broad application prospect because of their advantages of self-illumination, quick response and wide angle of view. The light-emitting material for OLEDs is very sensitive to moisture. The OLED devices will be easily aged if there is permeation of moisture. As a result, the service life of displays will be shortened. In the thin film encapsulation (TFE), organic material with excellent flexibility and inorganic material with good waterproofness are used. By alternately arranging multiple layers of inorganic material and organic material, the permeation path of moisture is lengthened, so that the devices are flexible and also waterproof.
In the TFE encapsulation, a mask is required. Polymers formed by chemical reactions of organic monomers are deposited, via the mask, in an encapsulation region, i.e., an organic layer. However, during the deposition, a portion of the organic layer will be shifted to a set encapsulation region. When the organic layer is shifted to a film plating region of an inorganic layer, the adhesion between the film layers will be decreased, and consequently, this results in the easy permeation of moisture.
In a flexible OLED display panel in the prior art, during the TFE, a problem of decreased adhesion between the layers because of the shifting of the organic layer occurs. This results in the easy permeation of moisture. The service life of OLED devices is thus influenced.